


白色候鸟

by XOH012



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: JaeDo, M/M, 周三 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 16:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOH012/pseuds/XOH012
Summary: “而就是那一刻我突然就想到好多过去的事了，想到一杯南瓜拿铁，想到小城市的电车，两张红扑扑的少年的脸就映在灰色玻璃窗上。想到国中时代的练习室，一把廉价的吉他，英文歌的碎片，暴风雪，羊绒格子围巾，柑橘的气味。”
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	白色候鸟

**Author's Note:**

> *第三人视角/Third-person narrative

郑在玹下个月要结婚了。

我放下电话的时候正好是八月末的下午，房间空调开得很低，是那种凉到要穿上高领毛衣的温度。而金道英就穿着这样一件黑白条纹的，宽大的棒针毛衣。他的脸藏在高高的领子里，挺久没剪的额发耷拉下来，柔顺地遮挡住眉毛。他那时正在百无聊赖地摆弄一个奶白色PlayStation，而听到我说话的那一秒他的手指就很突兀地停住了，跟着停住的还有他本来均匀沉稳的呼吸。他就那样停了两三秒钟，安静地，然后慢吞吞地从毛衣领里吐出一句“哦”，声音也听不出什么起伏。我歪着头不知道回应什么才好，沉默了半晌，也只好耸耸肩望向窗外。落地窗前的树是一派夏季时分刺眼的绿色，背对着水洗蓝没有尽头的天空。然后些微强劲了的风就从枝桠间穿过，惊起一排白色的候鸟。它们飞得好快，羽毛从虚幻的蓝和绿色光斑中间穿过去，染上深深浅浅的痕迹。我望着它们忽然想起我很小很小的时候，是在我还会乖乖用敬语喊金道英哥哥的那个年纪，我抬着头问他它们要去哪里。而他就笑起来，在那些蓝和绿色光斑里低下头，从高领毛衣上露出一双弯弯的，温柔的眼睛，说它们要回家呢。

这么想着的时候我却突然有一两秒钟的愕然。我想我应当还是处于比较蓬勃的年纪，甚至都还没有过二十岁生日，也不至于唏嘘地追忆些俗气的往事。但这样说来郑在玹的确就成了很早就结婚的那类人，而我总觉得他原本不该是这样的。不是这样在才二十四岁的年龄，就早早地，乖顺得有些过分地决定了要一起过一辈子的那个人。我也想像不出郑在玹会怎样对一个女孩子求婚，用那种又正经又稳重的声音说嫁给我吧，我一定会对你好的。这样的场景真的有够搞笑。倒不是因为他圆润的娃娃脸，而是想一想他那样的人也会做任何天长地久海枯石烂的郑重许诺就让我觉得很有趣。我忍不住偷偷笑出声，金道英就一声不吭地缩在床头柜边上，手里还捏着那个奶白色PlayStation，睁着双小孩子一样的眼睛看我。他的眼睛好像从小到大都是这个样子，黑白分明，双眼皮褶儿细细地藏在眼睑上，眼尾很俏皮地往上扬，显得一副很幼齿的样子。而我曾经是很想要拥有这样一双眼睛的。

“那样在玹哥也会夸我的眼睛好看了——”我那时候很委屈地这样说，可我的眼睛长得却更像单眼皮的大哥。那时候我正在念国中一年级，脸还有点胖乎乎的婴儿肥，用那张脸做委屈的表情可能很丑，金道英盯着我都没忍住笑出声来。然后他摇摇手指头说你好好学习，别总念着郑在玹，语气一本正经，好像他真是我的什么全权监护人那样。即使这样讲好像也不为过。金道英比我大五岁，我出生的时候他都已经背着海绵宝宝的小书包满地跑了。家人聚在一起给我想名字的时候他突然从玩具堆里冒出半个脑袋，说“叫金敏英！”而后来我才知道敏英是从隔壁那个大眼睛锅盖头小男孩的名字改来的。我的名字就这么随随便便被定下来了，从一开始就带上了金道英“想要个可爱弟弟妹妹”这样的奇怪愿望，而我是不会有这种奇怪愿望的，我天生血液里没有照顾别人的因子，或许它们都被遗传给了金道英。他于是就成了那个婆婆妈妈念叨着你们怎么又没擦地板，然后一边嘴里很毒舌地念着一边又去忙碌准备便当的人，举着勺子笑眯眯地说明天是special menu，炸鸡排喔。

炸鸡排要做四份，除了上早班的大哥和我，还有一份就是做给郑在玹。那时候郑在玹比金道英小一岁，还在念高中二年级。我开玩笑说哥好贤惠哦，他就红着脸气急败坏地要训我，说得多了还因为这句话闹起脾气来，一直到第二天上学的时候都不肯给我好脸色。那正好是在料峭的冬季，天气冷下来了，没人愿意骑自行车，于是学生们都改成了坐电车上学。我和金道英站在家门口，踩着一摊灰蒙蒙的积雪等郑在玹。七点四十分的时候郑在玹就会从街区拐角那里走出来，染了一头温柔的奶茶色，眼睛弯弯的，身上穿着卡其色厚厚的羽绒服，手里还握着一杯南瓜拿铁。他跑过来故意地去撞一下金道英的肩膀，然后笑眯眯地很亲昵地喊：“道英哥。”

金道英很吃这套，谁喊一声哥哥他嘴都要咧到耳朵根。我也懒得嘲笑他那副好得意的样子，就催一句车来啦，然后我们就一起钻到拥堵的电车厢里去。早上七点四十五分的电车好挤，人潮密集得好像压在一起的沙丁鱼罐头，而我的肩膀就挨到郑在玹卡其色的羽绒服上。他身上有一股很好闻的柑橘沐浴露的气味，而那时我跑遍了同城的小超市也没能买到同样味道的沐浴露。现在想想，或许那也只是青春期少女无端的臆想而已。而如果我那时不小鹿乱撞地瞎梦些粉色幻想的话，我也许还能注意到更多零碎的细节，比如郑在玹始终挡在金道英腰侧的手，比如他总是望着金道英那双小孩子眉眼的目光，比如说那杯南瓜拿铁，最后总是被塞到金道英的手里，而他就笑眯眯地，温柔地说：“学长的手好冷哦，要多喝热的。”

而就像那些被我轻易忽略的零碎细节那样，那时候的我也从来没有想过为什么我总有那么多机会见到郑在玹，为什么他偏偏要走过一个街区来和我们一起搭电车，或者为什么他一定要挤进金道英玩的那个小乐队。放学的时候他们都会聚在吉他社团的小音乐教室里面排练，那天的雪是下得太大了，于是所有人都没有来，除了执意要“至少练练嗓子”的金道英，和没有什么理由却一定要跟过来的郑在玹。我抱着校服外套和厚厚的牛角扣大衣坐在墙角听，郑在玹慢吞吞地拨弄一把吉他，而金道英就在唱一首很轻很慢的英文歌。他们唱一会就停下来聊天，断断续续地，我也就是在那个时候知道那只候鸟的事情的。

“嗯，受伤了。可能和家人失散了吧。好可怜哦，所以就捡回去放在家里养了。”

郑在玹这么讲着，金道英的脸上就又露出那种柔软又受伤的，同理心泛滥的忧郁的表情。然后他像是作什么重大决定那样，忽然非常认真地说，那你一定照顾好它喔。他讲得好正经，连郑在玹都没忍住被他一本正经的表情逗笑，说好的好的。郑在玹说那句好的好的的时候，眼睛还望着金道英，望着我那个容易被感动的哥哥。他的眼睛好亮好温柔，而那时候的我是从没见过那样又亮又温柔的眼睛的，好像整片宇宙星河都被柔软地盛放进去，颜色好旖旎。而他笑一笑，那些星星就都熠熠地发起光来了。

那时候是十二月初，暴雪下得最早也最猖狂的时候。到十二月中的时候雪反倒开始变得小起来。我们还是三个人一起坐拥挤的电车上学，天亮得晚，日光都灰扑扑地扫在脸颊上。电车开过人烟尚且稀疏的街道，而那些路灯上就已经挂起了圣诞节闪闪发光的绿色小圣诞树，和一颗颗红色的小圆球。那天很意外地没有什么人说话，我们就那样沉默地站着，直到过了好一会，金道英才从边上探出脑袋来问我：“诶，你说圣诞节party我穿什么好啊，那个恶魔披风你觉得怎么样哦。”

“哥，是圣诞节，不是万圣节。”我好无语地回一句。郑在玹站在我边上又没忍住笑起来了，脸笑得鼓鼓的，好像一只高兴的小猪。金道英撇着嘴小声埋怨一句你笑什么，然后又伸手去惩罚似的拉郑在玹的耳朵。我那时也搞不懂为什么十七八岁的男孩子会那么热衷于skinship，他们好亲密，而即使是尚且懵懂的我也好像会敏感地发现一些不太对劲的东西。那些东西就潜藏在青春期少女纤细的情感认知里，我讲不清楚那些东西的名字，而一旦说出来，他们又显得很好笑了。一些东西，柔软的，容易碎掉的，漂亮的东西，在我喜欢的学长和我的哥哥之间。他们挨在一起，车窗上就倒映出他们的影子。而就是很多年之后我也会突然想起这一幕，国中时代的电车，灰蒙蒙的天空，圣诞节灯饰，和双层玻璃车窗映出两张被暖空调闷得红红的少年的脸，有点害羞地藏在羊绒格子围巾下面。

圣诞节party最后开在学校的小礼堂里，金道英也终于放弃了他心心念念的恶魔披风，转而很听话地换上了西装领带。Party从六点钟开始，而金道英因为忙学生会的事情，只有到八点钟才能过来，等我们仨顶着满头雪进礼堂的时候我早就没机会拿到限量的圣诞玛芬蛋糕了。礼堂里放着Santa Claus is Coming to Town，旋律跳跃又滑稽，倒真的好像小孩子的聚会一样了，可大厅里的学生们又分明穿着一身故作成熟的西式礼服。我握着一杯热可可跟在郑在玹和金道英的后面，音响里还在放着，you better not cry, better not pout I’m telling you why——而就是重音落在why的那一秒钟，整个礼堂突然变得一片漆黑。我甚至还没来得及想是断电又或者是谁的圣诞恶作剧，就突然被一只凉凉的手握住了腕骨，我闻到柑橘的清冽的气味，就是那一秒钟我的心突然飞快地跳起来。

那些臆想后来回忆起来却都显得有一点好笑了，几年后我在首都念大学的时候度过了人生中第一个独处的圣诞节。那个晚上我窝在单身公寓的毛织地毯上和金道英讲电话，他在那头咯咯地笑起来，说你想什么呢，想你在玹哥要亲你啊？我就拔高了音调很着急地说那电视剧里都是这样的嘛！他没有回复，我停下来一会儿，又说，那他肯定亲了别人，他肯定会这样做的。

我的哥哥还是沉默着，过了几秒钟又说，你又在做梦了。

而我只是固执地说，他肯定这样做了，只是我不知道是谁而已。

大厅的灯在三秒钟之后就亮起来了，是不是高年级学长的恶作剧我也记得不太清楚。那只握住我手腕的手在灯亮前的一秒也松开了，而在一片灯火通明里我终于又能看清周遭的一切。金道英站在我的旁边，他的眼睛有点惊愕地睁着，脸颊和耳朵尖都是淡淡的粉红色，但明明大厅里的暖空调并没有开得多么高。我的眼睛还没从黑暗里恢复过来，看东西还有些不太明晰的重影，而就是在透过那些重影去看金道英的时候，我突然发现他好像不再是我记忆里的那个小男孩了。他很颀长地站在那里，高高瘦瘦的，眉目清隽得几乎可以说是俊秀。他就站在那里睁着小孩子似的惊愕的眼睛，好像还回不过神似的，倒是站在他旁边的郑在玹弯着眼睛轻松地笑起来，说：“我帮你拿到了圣诞限定的玛芬蛋糕喔。”

国中时代的冬季于是就在圣诞玛芬的甜腻和暴雪的料峭里过去了，连同我那些没能说得出口的小女孩的臆测一起。一月初的时候开始放寒假，我也就很惋惜地失去了和暗恋学长共乘电车的机会。天气到晚冬就开始慢慢放晴起来，阳光变得奇特地多见，早晨睡到自然醒的时候就能看见日光毫不吝惜地洒在半融的雪堆上，折射出一整片细碎绚烂的银白。金道英还是固执己见地要做起得最早做早餐的那个人，special menu却很久都没有再出现过。二月初的早上郑在玹突然又打电话过来，是金道英接的，过了会儿突然又很开心地跟我说，你要不要去看那只小鸟？

啊，什么鸟。

我愣了好半天，终于想起来是那天乐队排练时候提到的受伤的候鸟。我那时算是个有一点冷血的小女孩，说实话也没有太在意小鸟的死活，倒是无论如何又可以见到暗恋学长这件事让我又有了一点兴趣。到郑在玹家里的时候是二月份的下午，而那只小小的，傻乎乎的幼鸟就站在他房间窗台的白色鸟笼里面。金道英好像个女高中生一样喜欢一切毛绒绒的小动物，趴到木质榻榻米上像捧宝贝一样地捧着那只小鸟。一个白色的，毛绒绒的小球捧在他的手心里，而冬季的阳光就透过玻璃窗照到他一侧的脸颊上，也照到他的咖啡色羊绒围巾和藏蓝色大衣上。

我对小动物的兴趣没有我的哥哥来得那样强烈，于是就站起来说我去厨房泡茶。而即使是泡茶这种简单的家务事其实也一向是金道英来做的，我呆在厨房里笨手笨脚地弄了很久，有多久我也不太记得清了，大概就是长得足够让我清楚记住那一天每一个小小细节那样久的时间。细节到郑在玹家里木质地板的颜色，厨具的摆设，茶包给热开水染上的丝丝缕缕的棕；我端着托盘走出厨房去的时候客厅的迷你音响在放“ラブストーリーは突然に”，我听不懂日语，没有看过九十年代的日本电视剧，也不知道那是赤名莉香在夜幕下的东京街道等她不会赴约的恋人，而那时候的我甚至都不知道恋爱也可以是痛苦和挣扎的。我走到卧室门口的时候看见冬季的阳光还在暖暖地照下来，照在伏在榻榻米上的我的哥哥身上，好像一道淋漓又柔软的瀑布。他好像因为早起的缘故犯起懒来了，缩在那个小小的鸟笼旁边很浅地睡着。而郑在玹就坐在他的旁边，像每个女孩梦里会出现的那个初恋学长那样，迎着阳光，眼睛被照成清澈通透的琥珀色，温和侧脸泛起一圈柔软的光。然后他低下头去，他吻了我的哥哥，他吻了金道英。

那是一个很轻的，像羽毛一样轻的吻。他们都逆着光，从我这里看来就显得不是很明晰。那也是一个很快的吻，是通常属于十七八岁男孩那样试探的，小心的，嘴唇飞快地触碰一下，又马上仓皇地逃开了。我站在门口不敢发出最轻的一点点声音，就是惊愕地，不知所措地站在那里。那是我国中时代的晚冬，就是那个晚冬里我知道了一个绝对隐晦的疼痛的秘密，而我不知道是因为我自己的“失恋”，又或者是因为我目睹着一段永远不会开始的恋爱。就是那个二月的下午我第一次隐秘又茫然地触摸到青春期那些蛰伏的痛楚，不具名的，晦涩的，是在好久好久以后我才终于知道，那是我第一次体会到无始无终也没有预兆的失去，而那种失去甚至就藏匿在得到的那一瞬间。

那只小鸟最终也没能够撑过沉寂的严冬。二月结束快要开学的时候，郑在玹打电话过来告诉金道英那只漂亮小鸟终于还是死掉了。是在他醒过来的某个清晨，它伏在白色鸟笼的角落里，毫无预兆地停止了呼吸。我至今也不知道它的死亡到底是因为生病还是那个使它终于不能南飞的伤口，又或者什么原因也没有。郑在玹没有解释，我也没有问。那只小鸟最后被埋在学校礼堂的背后，我们在那里做了一个小小的坟墓。金道英站在坟墓的前面，他还穿着他那件藏蓝色的大衣，清瘦又颀长地站在那里，好像一棵伤心的树。他很悲伤地在给那只早夭的小鸟祈祷，然后唱了一首很轻很轻的英文歌。我的英文很烂，于是一句话都没有听懂。他唱歌的时候郑在玹就站在他的旁边，眼睛温柔又忧郁，明明是笑着的，却好像下一秒就会从那里面掉出眼泪来。三月初的天气开始慢慢回暖，而我知道绿色的野草就会从那只夭折小鸟的尸体边上长出来，一丛浓密的，青翠的，然后终于掩埋它。

那之后很久很久，我都没有再想起那只小鸟。金道英后来到了离家不远的城市念大学，除了寒暑假就很少再回家了。我在念高中二年级的时候又喜欢上同班的一个男孩，男孩子染了奶茶色的头发，会弹吉他，喜欢喝热乎乎的南瓜拿铁。金道英在电话里说那很好啊，高中生恋爱也不是多大点事儿，然后又唏嘘地说诶我就是高中的时候都没体会过恋爱的感觉，好可惜。

可惜什么呀。我在电话这边头损他，一边又说不知道是不是温室效应的原因喔，怎么感觉冬天都不像以前那么冷了，诸如此类没有什么意义的闲聊话题。我们好像很少聊到郑在玹，我不知道他为什么从来不提，于是我也不主动说起。再后来我被录取到首都的大学，见面的机会于是变得越发少起来。我的大学从来不举办有限定玛芬的圣诞party，不会用广播放Santa Claus is Coming to Town也不会有学长恶作剧拉灯，冬天就变得很无趣起来。初冬时候天就已经黑得很早，我上完晚课匆匆忙忙地去赶地铁，外面已经是一片漆黑了。我一边搓着手一边呼呼地吐着白雾，很着急地赶进快要关门的地铁里去，高跟鞋还差点卡到门缝里。地铁门在我身后关上，甚至在我还没能站稳的时候它就呜呜地开始在城市之下穿行了。地铁里好挤，我靠着扶手抬头去看，就看见漆黑的地铁窗户上我自己的脸，寂寞地，孤单地，藏在首都的冬夜之中。

而就是那一刻我突然就想到好多过去的事了，想到一杯南瓜拿铁，想到小城市的电车，两张红扑扑的少年的脸就映在灰色玻璃窗上。想到国中时代的练习室，一把廉价的吉他，英文歌的碎片，暴风雪，羊绒格子围巾，柑橘的气味。我猜我那时候是没有哭的，我也不会像笨蛋一样靠在地铁扶手上流眼泪。我还是个挺酷挺冷血的女孩子，我不像我的哥哥。

“哦，那你真的是不像我哦。”

金道英缩了缩脖子，最后这么说。他还靠在床头柜边上，垂下眼睛又开始摆弄他的PlayStation了。我歪着头，总觉得对“郑在玹下个月要结婚了”这句话他又不该是这样平淡安静得过分的反应，可我也想不出他该是怎样的反应才对。婚礼邀请函的Email传到我的谷歌邮箱里，附文是一句“邮寄函要晚点送到哦，抱歉~^_^” 我盯着消息最后那个微笑的表情看了好久，又想起冬天时候郑在玹在电车里笑起来的样子，眉眼弯弯，像一只高兴的小猪。而那时候我的哥哥就会生气地拉拉他的耳朵，手指却轻轻的，一点点力气都没有用。我们彼此沉默不语地坐在房间里，谁都没有讲话，空气就渐渐显得有些不可捉摸地尴尬起来，直到金道英终于开了口，他说：“你以前——不是很喜欢在玹吗？”

“嗯。”

“不要再喜欢了，不要再怀念了，不要再想了，往前走吧。”

他这么讲，用那种一贯的人生导师式的正经语气这么说。我听着突然觉得好笑起来，想说哥，我早就不喜欢他了，青春期女孩子的喜欢短暂又多变你还真的是不知道哦。我抬起头看他，但就是看他的那一秒钟我又什么都讲不出来了。他望着我，而我却从来没有看见过那样悲伤的眼神。他那双小孩子一样的眼睛红红的，很忧郁地看着我，好像一只落寞的兔子。他安静地靠在白色床头柜边上，手臂抱着瘦瘦的膝盖，又轻轻讲了一遍不要再喜欢了，往前走吧。好像那是在作什么郑重的许诺，而我也不知道那是许诺给谁的。我于是就慢慢地点点头，沉默一会儿，又很小声地说，哥，我其实有一个秘密……是关于在玹哥的。

他笑起来，说我也有。

啊——那我们还是都不要说好了。我这样讲，往后用力靠在宽阔的落地窗上。白色鸟群在我身后受了惊吓一样地飞起来，掠过一丛密密的蓝色和绿色光斑。它们飞得好快，好像要一直飞到很久很久的以前去，就是久到所有小孩都还没心没肺的时候，所有人都还没有秘密的时候。我又忍不住想那金道英的秘密是什么呢，可我好像也已经知道了。我好像知道了很多曾经我看不见的东西，知道那些在我喜欢过的学长和我的哥哥之间，美丽又易碎的东西；我知道电车开过七点四十五分街道的原因，赤名莉香为什么等不到她的恋人；知道圣诞节漆黑的那三秒钟里郑在玹吻过的是谁，而那个冬天里死去的，也并不只是一只白色的候鸟。


End file.
